Идеальный мир
by Lady Marius
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка отношений двух сестер Блэк после освобождения Беллы из Азкабана.


**Автор **– Леди Мариус

**Бета** – Pchol

**Название – **Идеальный мир

**Дисклеймер** - отказываюсь от всего

**Тип **- фемслеш

**Размер** - мини

**Статус **- закончен

**Предупреждение **– инцест, POV Нарциссы

**Рейтинг - ****PG**

**Пейринг – **НМ/БЛ

**«Жанр»** — романс

**Описание **— небольшая зарисовка отношений двух сестер Блэк после освобождения Беллы из Азкабана.

**Пометки, Посвящение, Благодарности**— благодарю моего преподавателя по дискретной математике, нудное бормотание которого и вдохновило меня на написание этого фика на его паре)

**Идеальный мир**

Мягкие хлопья снега тихо ложатся на землю, устилая ее пушистым покровом. Сумерки вступают в свои владения, темно-серой дымкой сгустившись над деревьями. Черный лес замер, и ветер не осмеливается нарушить его покой. Лишь только снег неустанно припорашивает ветки, делая их более чудными. Мороз слегка коснулся оконных стекол, и теперь там красуются причудливые узоры.

Спустя несколько минут снег усиливается, и теперь я практически не могу разглядеть, что творится за окном. Я тихо задвигаю штору и возвращаюсь в теплую комнату, где единственным источником света является пламя в камине.

А ты сидишь напротив очага и безмолвно смотришь на пляшущие языки пламени, словно хочешь найти там ответы на все свои вопросы. Я уже привыкла к тому, что с самого дня твоего возвращения ты сидишь у огня. Наверное, в том месте, где ты провела последние годы, его не было, ведь так? Я же неподвижно стою у окна и смотрю на тебя, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от твоего облика. На моих губах невольно появляется улыбка, но я все еще не решаюсь подойти к тебе ближе.

Ты стремишься к одиночеству, тебе трудно выносить чье-либо общество. Но ты никогда меня не прогоняешь, как это делаешь с другими, ты просто молчишь. А порой ты позволяешь мне сидеть рядом с тобой, и тогда я прижимаюсь к тебе, уткнувшись носом в твое плечо и перебирая пальцами черные пряди твоих волос. Я знаю, тебе нравится, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь. В такие моменты ты всегда улыбаешься, и мне сразу становится так тепло. Мне хочется сидеть так рядом с тобой вечно – касаться губами твоего лица и вдыхать твой запах. И тогда мне кажется, что этих пятнадцати лет и не было, что время внезапно повернуло вспять и вернуло мне тебя.

Только теперь ты другая. И я не могу понять, когда ты настоящая – когда ты так тихо смотришь в камин или когда сотрясаешься от истерического смеха после очередной похвалы Темного Лорда? А прежде ты всегда была такой беззаботной, немного безрассудной и очень гордой. А еще мне кажется, что никто не способен тебя заставить заговорить, кроме Темного Лорда. Но и с ним ты говоришь лишь по делу, он этим доволен, а ты безгранично счастлива этому факту.

Но мне не нужны слова, для того, чтобы тебя понять. Мне стоит лишь глянуть в твои глаза, и тогда я могу понять все, что ты чувствуешь и все, что хочешь мне сказать. Тебе нравится, когда я рядом. А иногда даже на твоем хмуром лице мелькает некая тень улыбки, и я вспоминаю ту Беллу, которую знала с детства.

Мы вместе кутаемся в плед, ты кладешь голову мне на колени, а в твоих черных глазах отражается пламя камина. За окном поднимается метель, но нам с тобой на это плевать, потому что мы можем ощущать тепло друг друга. И ты знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом с тобой, до самой последней минуты, ты можешь на меня всегда рассчитывать. Моя самая любимая Беллатрикс.

Держи меня за руку и не отпускай. Я снова чувствую вкус твоих губ, таких же сладких, как и прежде. И снова я становлюсь маленькой Цисси, беззаботной и счастливой девочкой. Я закрываю глаза, а ты все так же близко – твое горячее дыхание обжигает мне щеки, а нежные пальцы скользят по ключице. И снова я возвращаюсь тот мир, что мы с тобой построили для нас двоих много лет назад. Только мы с тобой, такие разные, но в тоже время такие близкие. Обними меня, и мы снова окажемся в том идеальном мире.

Ты снова кладешь мне голову на колени, закрываешь свои глаза. Я облокачиваюсь на подушку, не отпуская твоей руки. Твое дыхание становится ровным и размеренным, мои глаза медленно закрываются, и я снова широко улыбаюсь.

… А снежные хлопья летают по воздуху, подгоняемые порывами ветра. Он, словно, раненый зверь, воет в щелях и водосточных трубах, а в камине тихонько трещат дрова, в комнате тепло и уютно, а главное, рядом со мной моя Беллатрикс.


End file.
